


Not really a Party person eh?

by Miracleboii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mute Bobata, Parties, Rarepair, Teruboba, personal interp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleboii/pseuds/Miracleboii
Summary: Loud Music. Flashing lights. Loud music. Drinks. People smoking and snorting shit.This was the kind of shit Bobata hated. He looked down as played on his phone on the couch.





	Not really a Party person eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a lowkey drabble. but it's a long drabble??  
> Honestly i have no clue, but i hope you all enjoy anyways

Loud Music. Flashing lights. Loud music. Drinks. People smoking and snorting shit. 

This was the kind of shit Bobata hated. He looked down as played on his phone on the couch. He sat in the corner of the couch as most of the couch was taken up by couples making out. 

He let his mind wonder about why he was here, if he didn't like parties why was he here. Ah. Yes. His friend Numajiri dragged him here claiming ' he needs to get out more' which he thought was complete bullshit. He deals with people at school and that's enough interaction for him.

He glanced around the room, seeing a bunch of drunken people who where dancing like idiots. Bobata slightly rolled his eyes at the people before he looked towards someone in the corner. 

Shaven undercut, dyed blonde hair, sitting in the corner playing on his phone. He didn't seem drunk, or even paying attention to this party at all. Bobata was happy that there was someone there who didn't want to party, just like him.

Suddenly infront of him stood his friend, Numajiri. His hair a mess and he was swaying left and right, obviously drunk. " Come oooooon Bobaaaaa. Live a little." All Bobata did was look away from Numajiri.

The other male didn't like it as he reached down and grabbed Bobata's arm and tried to pull him up. "Come on" Numajiri said slightly more aggressive this time. Bobata's eyes widened as he looked at him and he tried to pull his arm away. 

" Leave him be." Bobata heard a voice before he saw someone shove Numajiri, which made him let go of his arm. " If he doesn't want to party then he don't have to." 

Bobata looked up. It was the undercut guy. Numajiri groaned " Buzzkills. Go be lame asses somewhere else" He said going back to the party.

Bobata frowned as he teared up slightly as he sunk back down on the couch. He grabbed his phone off the floor. " I'm sorry for shoving your friend there. " The person with the undercut said.

The other waved dismissively, which made the one with a undercut smile " My name is Terushima Yuuji." 

The brown hair maled glared slightly at Terushima. "I'm not trying to hook up with you. Don't give me that glare. " Terushima whined.

The male on the couch rolled his eyes as he looked down at his phone. Terushima pouted as he looked at the other " Tell me your name." The blonde said which made Bobata give him a confused look.

Terushima sat down in front of the couch and he tilted his head, like a small dog. Bobata gave a small face before he typed on his phone before showing the other his phone. On the screen the phone read ' Bobata Kazuma'

Terushima looked at the phone before sounding it out and he looked at the other excitedly " So your name is Bobata? That's such a cool name. It reminds me of Boba tea! Have you ever tried it?"

The brown hair boy simply nodded as he looked at the other. The blonde smiled " It's so good!" he said with a small smile.

The taller male nodded as he looked back down at his phone, going back to playing his game. Terushima soon enough wedged himself between the other and tilted his head as he looked at the other's phone screen " So, how come you have yet to actually say a word to me?" The blonde asked as the brunette looked at him before putting his phone down on his lap as he made a x shape with his hand over his mouth.

This only confused the blonde for a second and he realized " Are you mute?" He asked. 

The brunette nodded as he looked away, now feeling uncomfortable as he shifted slightly as the other smiled and chuckled softly. " So i take it you're not really a party person?" 

Bobata looked at him and nodded, looking at his other friend. He looked worried as he watched his friend drink like a maniac. Terushima stood up from the couch and held out his hand " Come on Bobata. Lets get out of this dump. I don't want to be here either. " 

The other male stood up from the couch, he was standing at a impressive 6'1 and this made the other's jaw drop slightly. Terushima stood at just about 5'10. Everyone said he was short but he could be shorter.

Bobata smiled softly at the other's surprise. he then started to walk out of the house and Terushima followed him with a small smile. 

Once they got out of there Terushima walked next to him and he hummed. " So, do you want to go get some Boba tea?" he asked.


End file.
